evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Arya Kline
"I'm going to kill everyone once I get out of here. Everyone!" Identity ' Alias: '''None '''D. O. B:' 9/30/94 Gender: Female Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation: Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Photokinesis Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Arya is very lazy. She doesn't like hard work, or work at all, for that matter, and prefers that her parents just buy her whatever she wants. She's self-centered and extremely egocentric. She doesn't care about anyone but herself, and in her eyes, why should she? It's everyone for themselves in this world. That is, unless she finds someone whom she finds attractive in which case she will make them hers, provided she doesn't have to work too hard to make them hers. And if they reject her, well, they're obviously wrong and dumb. She's quick to get mad at people and will let you know if you've pissed her off. She's not a particularly tough individual, and the only reason she wins fights she starts is she generally has the advantage of having powers, while others usually don't. She sees this as a perfectly fair advantage. It's like her parents always told her; she was born with this gift, and not using it would be a shame. History Origin Arya was born in Beverly Hills to a very well off family. Her father was involved in Wall Street and her mother something to do with fashion. (Arya never asks.) Her parents weren't around much during her childhood, in fact she was primarily raised by her nanny Rebecca. Arya was always a trouble maker breaking things around the house, refusing to listen to her nanny, running around screaming. She was a very unruly child but, her parents refused to do anything about it and wouldn't let anyone else do anything about it. Extraordinary Discovery She was fairly young when her power first manifested. She was with Rebecca when it had happened. Rebecca was trying to get her to take a bath and grabbed Arya and began to basically drag her away. When she did this Arya cried and screamed before turning into light and escaping her grasp. Arya's parents informed Rebecca that a day may come when something strange like this happens and when it does she should inform them. She did just as they requested and the two hastily returned home and sat down with their young daughter. They explained that what she had done was normal for people in her family and that for generations individuals in their family could do amazing things and that this made her better than most others. She was too young to understand what they were talking about but, from this day forward her parents began to show much more interest in her. When time came for her to go to school her parents enrolled her into one of the best schools in the area, Brentwood. There was normally a waiting list but, luckily for Arya her parents happened to donate a very large donation to the school just a year earlier and she was quickly accepted in. As one may imagine Arya didn't find school to be interesting in the slightest and had it not been for very large donation the school received each year she'd been kicked out after the first year. Her fondness of school continued to decrease year after year until finally she was old enough to drop out. Her parents were less than flattered about this decision. She told her parents she wanted to be in the fashion industry like her mother. Her mother allowed this and the following week Arya joined her mother as the two traveled to various cities meeting clients. Arya was bored out of her mind and the next week she decided she didn't want to be involved in fashion and returned home. Nemesis Arya proceeded to begin loafing around the house and going out with friends on a daily basis. Her parents didn't mind at first but, as the behavior continued her parents began to grow frustrated and nervous that their daughter wouldn't ever accomplish something. So they gave her a ultimatum they'd continue to give her money and allow her to live with them but, she had to join an “organization” they had been donating money to. She had assumed that it was some sort of charity organization but, she soon learned it was something much more sinister. The organization they had been donating to was none other than the “terrorist” group. She was shocked to hear her innocent goody two shoes parents were really supporters of something so sinister. She realized she could call the cops and turn them it but, they'd probably already planned for that. Plus if she did she'd probably lose all her money and stuff and that wasn't going to happen. So with a shrug and a grunt she decided she'd do as her parents asked. She wasn't exactly pleased about joining Nemesis and they weren't exactly pleased with her. While she was skilled with her power due to her parents teaching her how to control since they learned she had it but, she was still the same lazy girl as before. She was in New York City with the rest of her fellow Nemesis members. She was mostly trying to hide from the battle as opposed to actually causing destruction and killing like the rest of its members. That didn't help her though, she was still caught and she was still taken into custody. Her parent's denied having the slightest clue what she was doing and said they assumed she was off with friends. Resurgence Currently Arya is on the run after being released from the prison she and the eleven other Nemesis members were imprisoned in. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis